on my outside
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [YuumaLuka] semuanya tampak samar. / Day 5 : Aku abadi, tapi mati / side story dari Make Your Wish (dor!) / #YuuKaWeek #DaburuPinku


[YuumaLuka] semuanya tampak samar. #YuuKaWeek #DaburuPinku

Day 5 : Aku abadi, tapi mati / side story dari Make Your Wish (dor!)

* * *

.

.

 **Disclaimer (c) Yamaha, .**  
 **Story (c) panda dayo**

.

* * *

Semua malaikat tampak sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing, beterbangan ke sana ke mari karena pekerjaan; terutama divisi hujan. Maklum saja, sekarang sedang musimnya.

Dewan Akhirat berkunjung ke surga untuk meninjau kembali penunjukan Oliver sebagai penerus tahta langit. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diketahui serta dipelajari. Sonika sebagai pemegang kekuasaan sebelumnya dinyatakan tewas akibat peperangan lalu; sebagai ganti untuk menyelamatkan Oliver dari neraka.

Ada beberapa Dewan Akhirat yang tidak percaya bahwa Sonika menunjuk Oliver sebagai penggantinya, bukan Gumi, anaknya sendiri. Sebagian dari mereka masih mempertanyakan tentang kebijakan Sonika yang satu itu. Namun, keputusan Sonika telah disahkan oleh Yukashi dan Rei sebagai hakim langit. Tidak ada yang bisa menampiknya karena Ann, Taya, dan Gumi menjadi saksi atas hal tersebut. Mau tak mau mereka harus menerima Oliver sebagai pemimpin mereka yang baru.

"Tunggu, Yuuma di mana?" Tanya Mizki tiba-tiba, ketika menyadari Yuuma tak ada di antara rombongan Dewan Akhirat yang sedang menuju aula tengah.

"Bukankah Yuuma selalu seperti itu? Nanti dia juga muncul sendiri." Celetuk Yohio. Tidak heran lagi mengapa Yuuma sering absen (mangkir) seperti saat ini. Toh, tidak ada yang memprotes karena kekuatan Yuuma di atas mereka semua.

 _Jadi begitu._

Dewan Akhirat terdiri dari sembilan personil, Yohio, Maika, Zhanyin Lorra, See Woo, Mizki, Yuuma, Aria, Ted, dan Xin Hua. Mereka adalah malaikat berstatus tinggi, setara dengan Pemimpin Langit. Tugas mereka adalah sebagai pembimbing Pemimpin Langit dan juga mempersiapkan terjadinya kiamat, lalu mengurus masalah akhirat membantu malaikat dan iblis di kemudian hari. Mereka bertempat tinggal di surga, layaknya malaikat yang lain ―ya meski sekarang surga dan neraka tengah berselisih pasca perang seminggu lalu.

"Jangan-jangan, Yuuma adalah makhluk gaib?" Aria memasang tampang horor, seolah terkejut.

Lorra merotasi netra, "Kita semua makhluk gaib, Aria-san."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuma berkunjung kembali ke sebuah danau di Jepang hari ini. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Sangat indah rasanya menikmati suasana danau di pagi hari, di saat awan belum terkumpul dan menciptakan hujan. Melihat langit biru dengan cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan.

"Yuuma-sama?"

Dari balik pohon lain, muncul seorang wanita berhelai merah muda. Tanduk yang keluar di sisi kanan-kiri kepalanya adalah pertanda bahwa ia adalah iblis.

"Oh, Luka? Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu di neraka?"

"Kaito-sama adalah anak yang baik, lagipula aku bergantian menjaganya dengan pelayan iblis yang lain." Luka lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Yuuma.

"Begitu rupanya. Setelah perang antara malaikat dan iblis, kupikir kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Yuuma tertawa pelan.

"Tapi, apakah tidak ada yang mencurigai anda, Yuuma-sama?"

"Dewan Akhirat selalu punya wewenang lebih."

Kini Luka yang tertawa.

Mereka telah saling mengenal sejak Sonika memimpin langit, di mana saat itu malaikat dan iblis masih bebas berkunjung ke surga maupun neraka ―mungkin setelah ini tidak, dan yang mereka lakukan sekarang adalah bentuk kejahatan tak langsung.

 _Siapa peduli._

"Ceritakan sebuah kisah padaku lagi, Yuuma-sama. Kaito-sama sangat tertarik dengan kisah dunia fana yang anda ceritakan." Luka duduk di sebelahnya dan bersiap mendengarkan. Cerita yang dituturkan oleh Yuuma sangat menarik untuk Pangeran Iblis yang ia layani saat ini, Shion Kaito.

"Hm, baiklah. Puteri Salju dan Apel Beracun? Kudengar itu cukup terkenal di daratan Eropa." Usul Yuuma.

"Um." Luka mengangguk setuju.

Setelahnya Yuuma mulai bercerita. Si puteri yang diasingkan dan hidup bersama tujuh kurcaci di sebuah pondok tengah hutan karena kecantikannya melebihi Sang Ratu. Akan tetapi seorang nenek datang lalu menawarkannya sebuah apel beracun. Puteri Salju yang merasa kasihan akhirnya membelinya dan memakannya. Puteri Salju pun keracunan, hingga akhirnya datanglah seorang pangeran yang melepaskannya dari kutukan dengan menciumnya.

"Aku bingung, pangeran itu kenapa bisa tiba-tiba mencintai Puteri Salju?" Tanya Luka setelah mendengar cerita dari Yuuma. Aneh bukan bila baru bertemu langsung jatuh hati. Menurut Luka itu sesuatu yang tak logis.

"Kau tahu, cinta itu sesuatu yang tak dapat ditebak kapan datangnya. Ah, kembalilah, jangan sampai pihak neraka mencurigaimu."

"Baik, Yuuma-sama. Terima kasih, Kaito-sama akan sangat menyukai kisah ini." Luka tersenyum lalu berdiri. Ia kemudian berjalan ke arah datangnya menuju sini. Raganya menghilang di antara pepohonan dengan cepat. Yuuma perlahan menutup sepasang matanya saat mengalihkan manik pada air danau di hadapannya, yang membiaskan sinar mentari pagi,

"Tak dapat ditebak, huh?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak saat itu. Oliver memimpin langit dengan baik, dan Yuuma tidak punya banyak pekerjaan. Ia terkadang pergi ke hutan, mendarat di dekat danau agar dapat menjumpai Luka, iblis pelayan merah muda itu.

Tapi tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Yuuma tetap menunggu setiap pagi dan pulang saat menjelang sore, dalam rasa kesendiriannya. Yuuma tak dapat datang saat malam karena sibuk, begitu juga Luka. Tidak bisa juga dipaksakan kehendaknya. _Mungkin Luka sibuk dengan Tuannya._

Ia bukanlah Oliver yang mampu melihat masa depan.

Lalu saat kericuhan langit yang lain terjadi, ketika pangeran iblis diketahui bersekongkol dengan tunangan Oliver, Hatsune Miku, Yuuma tidak mau tahu juga. Itu urusan pribadi pemimpin langit. Ia juga tidak ingat, Dewan Akhirat mempunyai hak mengadili malaikat selain pemimpin langit. Jadi, ia akan diam saja, buat apa juga ikut campur.

"Maaf, tuan."

Entah sudah berapa lama ia selalu di sini. Ketika suara lembut menyadarkannya dari lamunan, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut _honeyblonde_ tiba-tiba saja membungkuk di hadapannya. Sebelum Yuuma bertanya, gadis itu berbicara duluan,

"Nama hamba Lenka, Tuanku,pelayan Penguasa Neraka Jepang, Akaito Shion. Hamba kemari atas perintah Tuan hamba untuk menemui anda."

"Aku bisa menangkapmu, lho. Kau tahu kan, pihak langit mengadakan perjanjian dengan pihak dunia bawah?" Ancam Yuuma, meski sebenarnya ia tak terlalu peduli akan aturan itu. Aturan tersebut dibuat sekembalinya Oliver ke langit dulu. Iblis dilarang menapaki tanah manusia lagi, apalagi ke langit. Siapapun malaikat yang memergokinya harus membunuhnya di tempat. Takut kejadian yang sama mungkin terulang kembali.

Shion Akaito, ya. Yuuma hanya pernah bertemu sekali dengannya dua ratus tahun lalu.

"Akaito-sama ingin menyampaikan, bahwa Megurine-san tidak lagi bekerja di Neraka." Lenka menegapkan tubuhnya kembali.

"Ia pindah ke Neraka belahan dunia lain? Aku baru tahu ada dinas iblis." Sahut Yuuma. Iblis pelayan mungkin padat jadwal kerjanya, tidak seperti dirinya yang tidak melakukan apa-apa. Saat pertemuan antar Dewan Akhirat saja ia tidak pernah hadir. Sepengetahuannya, iblis pelayan dapat dipindahtugaskan sesuka hati sesui=ai keinginan penguasa.

Lenka menggeleng,

"Megurine-san sudah lama mati."

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yuuma tidak tahu apa yang salah dari hidupnya.

Usai mendengar penuturan iblis pelayan bernama Lenka, ia akhirnya meninggalkan danau itu dan tak pernah kembali ke sana.

Yuuma memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan berdiam diri. Tidak peduli ia dimarahi oleh Dewan Akhirat yang lain. Toh, tugasnya masih lama untuk dunia ini, karena hidupnya yang abadi.

 _Abadi?_

Tapi Yuuma merasa mati.

"Mungkin aku harus mencari apel beracun."

Tapi ia tahu, apel surga takkan dapat membunuhnya kecuali ia adalah iblis.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **A/N** : akhirnya kelar juga. Maaf kalo kurang paham aku juga bingung jelasinnya #DISELEPETSARUNG

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
